Dear He
by NakamaLuna
Summary: "Aku harus menjadikanmu candu. Kau adalah alkohol-ku, kau adalah semua harta-ku. Kau adalah prioritasku.Hanya dengan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu." - Ini adalah kisah. Kisah tentang bagaimana ia terisolasi dari segala hal di dunia, karena permainan kekuasaan manusia. Tentang bagaimana, cara ia meminta tolong. - "Namanya Judal. Titik." - Warnings Inside. RnR?


Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

**Dear Him**

A Magi **fic** by **NakamaLuna**

_All the story written in this document—all ideas—belong to me._

Rated: K

Genre: Tragedy

_No profit made from this story._

**Warning: Out of Character.**

* * *

[Rambutnya panjang terkepang dengan warna _obsidian_ yang memukau. Tubuhnya kurus, namun berisi. Wajahnya putih—kadang memerah jika diterpa sinar matahari, dia cantik. Marun adalah warna matanya, pembawaan alisnya tegas. Sayang—ia jarang tertawa.]

...

..

.

_**Namanya Judal.**_

**Titik.**

* * *

_Namanya Judal._

Hanya _Judal_. Tidak lebih, tidak ada marga, tidak perlu pakai embel-embel lain.

(Judal—siapa?)

Magi. Dia magi. Magi adalah seorang penyihir yang terkategorikan istimewa. Dan ya, _Judal itu istimewa. _

(Hanya karena kekuatan magi-nya saja 'kan?)

...

..

.

—_**kau boleh/bebas bertafsir seperti itu.**_

* * *

Judal jarang tersenyum. Dia selalu memakai topeng. Dia aneh sekali! Karena wajahnya cantik, sangat cantik, namun tidak ada senyum terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Karena itulah dia aneh. Bibirnya selalu tertekuk ke bawah, cemberut—_**bukan**_, itu _ekspresi sedih_. Dia tidak tersenyum. _Dia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri._ Dia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri yang selalu memasang wajah itu—wajah cuek akan kehidupan duniawi itu. Dia hanya menjadi Judal.

_**Judal hanya menjadi Judal.**_

...

..

.

(Lalu, haruskah aku peduli dengan anak itu?)

...

..

.

—_**kau tidak harus. Semua orang punya pendapat masing-masing.**_

* * *

Judal pernah bermimpi. Semua manusia pasti pernah bermimpi, tidak terkecuali para magi. Mereka tentu pernah bermimpi. Mimpi—bukan mimpi yang semacam angan-angan akan masa depan kau kelak. Tafsiran mimpi ini lebih mengarah kepada suatu kondisi di mana pikiran kita terbawa melayang ketika tidur, memasuki dunia lain yang tercipta oleh diri sendiri.

["Judal, selamat pagi. Nyenyak tidurmu?"]

..

Kadang Judal bermimpi, mendengar suara malaikat. Suara yang sangat merdu, sangat nyaman didengar telinga. Suara wanita terkasih. _Suara Ibunya_. Lalu ia akan mencium wewangian khas roti, maupun bumbu penyedap yang dimasak untuk disajikan sebagai sarapan. Mimpinya boleh realistis 'kan?

Bolehkah ia meminta mimpinya menjadi taraf _lucid_—taraf di mana ia bisa mengatur mimpi sendiri?

Dan dalam tidurnya, ketika Judal bermimpi seperti itu. Ia sangat tenang. Dan damai.

.

["Hari ini kita memancing. Kau belum pernah memancing, 'kan Judal?"]

..

Lalu Judal akan mendengar suara lain yang tidak kalah merdu dari suara sang malaikat. Ia mendengar suara seorang pria pemberani, suara sang ayah, yang menyapanya. Sang ayah mengajaknya memancing ikan di laut. Hari ini hebat sekali! Ayahnya akhirnya mengajaknya memancing ikan di laut! Dan pulangnya, mereka mendapatkan ikan besar untuk dimasak sebagai bahan makan malam.

Dan sampai detik ia memimpikan ini. Wajah tidurnya masih terlihat damai.

.

["Seharian ini kau mempunyai banyak kegiatan. Sekarang tidurlah. Ibu akan bernyanyi untukmu."]

..

Sang malaikat berkata lagi—suaranya merdu... Judal sangat senang. Sang malaikat akan bernyanyi untuknya. Lagu penghantar tidur. Maka Judal berbaring, di atas pangkuan sang malaikat. Lalu sang malaikat mulai bernyanyi—sangat indah, sangat merdu, sangat nyaman didengar. Tangan sang malaikat yang halus membelai perlahan rambut _obsidian-_nya yang terjuntai. Dan perlahan iris merah marunnya menutup—terbuai akan nyanyian sang malaikat.

...

_Namun ketika Judal membuka mata, ia harus menghadapi realita dan fakta mengejamkan bahwa semua itu hanyalah—_

—_**mimpi.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Judal benci jika ia harus terbangun. Terbangun dari semua mimpi indahnya. Namun ada satu momen, di mana ia lebih memilih terbangun daripada meneruskan mimpinya.

...

..

.

Sang malaikat yang cantik, yang mempunyai suara merdu, yang mempunyai tangan yang halus—dan sang pria pemberani, kedua orang tuanya... bermandikan darah.

Dan karena mereka bukanlah Tuhan. Itulah alasan mereka dapat meninggal.

_Mereka punya batas nyawa._

Ibu dan ayahnya direnggut—di depan matanya.

Tangan kecilnya terjulur.

_**Aku ingin bersama kalian terus. **_

_**Jadi kenapa aku tidak ikut diajak bermain siram-siraman air berwarna merah itu, wahai Ayah, Ibu?**_

_**Kenapa kalian diam dengan air berwarna merah itu? **_

Judal tidak mengerti.

Ibu dan Ayahnya hanya diam. Tidak membalas semua pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

_**Judal tidak mengerti.**_

_Apa Judal sudah menjadi anak nakal, sehingga Ayah dan Ibu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Judal? Apa Judal sudah membuat suatu kesalahan, sehingga Ayah dan Ibu marah dengan Judal?_

Judal hanya melihat sebuah tangan besar—menggapainya.

_**[Bersamaan dengan itu ia melihat burung berwarna hitam berterbangan di sekitarnya.]**_

* * *

.

.

.

Judal tidak mengerti.

Kini ia melihat magi lain berada di hadapannya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa magi itu menatapnya seperti itu.

Dengan pandangan membenci, dengan pandangan amarah.

Padahal 'kan semua itu kesenangan Judal.

_**Perang, konflik, semua kontravensi yang ada. **_

_Itu semua kesukaannya. _

_Kenapa sih, semua orang bertolak belakang sekali dengan dirinya?_

* * *

...

_**Judal kecil melihat matahari berwarna hitam. Dan bulan sabit berwarna putih. **_

_**Dan awalnya ia bingung kenapa banyak sekali burung berterbangan di sekitarnya. **_

Burung-burung itu cantik sekali. Banyak yang berwarna putih. Ada yang keemasan. Ada juga yang berwarna pink. Semua burung itu mengitarinya. Semua burung itu menyukainya. Namun aneh. Lambat laun burung berwarna putih menghilang, keesokan harinya yang berwarna keemasan, lalu keesokan harinya yang berwarna pink.

Semua burung dengan warna indah itu menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Judal. Hingga akhirnya yang tersisa adalah burung berwarna hitam.

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku." Judal bergumam kepada burung berwarna hitam. "Karena kau satu-satunya burung yang ada di sisiku... yang tidak meninggalkanku... maka aku akan... menyimpanmu."

Lalu Judal menyimpan burung berwana hitam itu. Di dalam hatinya. Agar burung tersebut tidak lepas meninggalkannya. Agar burung berwarna hitam itu selalu ada di sisinya. Tidak seperti burung lainnya yang berwarna cerah, yang meninggalkannya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Judal baru mengetahui bahwa nama burung-burung tersebut adalah _rukh._

'_Rukh hitam'_—Judal menyebutnya seperti itu, menyebut burung berwarna hitam yang ada di hatinya.

"_Hei rukh hitam. Kau akan selalu ada di sisiku 'kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti rukh-rukh cerah lainnya 'kan?" _

**Maka Judal memutuskan untuk mengekang rukh hitam itu, di dalam dirinya.**

* * *

...

..

.

"_Kau salah, Judal."_

Judal benci itu. Ia membenci perkataan pria berambut ungu itu. Ia tidak suka.

Dulu Judal menyukainya. Dulu mereka sama. Dulu mereka membicarakan rencana untuk menguasai dunia. Dulu mereka berangan-angan. Dulu mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Dulu mereka... dulu mereka... dan dulu mereka...

'_dulu'_—adalah bentuk lampau.

Kini Judal tidak suka lagi. Ia membenci pria berambut ungu panjang itu. Dengan begitu mudahnya pria itu menghapus semua kenangan mereka berdua. Dengan mudahnya pria itu memutar balikkan semua ideologi mereka yang dulu tercipta.

Pria itu berkata sok tahu—_selalu benar, selalu benar. _

_Oke. _

"_**Ya. **_**Baka-dono**_**. Kau benar. Dan aku salah." **_

Hanya kalimat itu saja.

_Judal hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu saja. _

Dan ia langsung pergi, meninggalkan sang Raja Sindria—pria berambut ungu panjang itu.

Ia pergi—Judal berpura-pura tuli. Tidak mendengarkan celotehan yang kemudian dikeluarkan oleh Raja tersebut.

"Ya aku sudah bilang dia benar, aku salah. Masih ngomel juga."

Magi tersebut meneteskan mata.

"Maunya apa sih?"

* * *

...

..

.

Judal heran.

Kenapa ia banyak melihat orang-orang tersenyum dengan rukh-rukh cerah? Kenapa banyak sekali orang tertawa, bahagia, dengan rukh-rukh cerah tersebut terbang mengelilingi mereka?

Kenapa Judal tidak tertawa dengan rukh-rukh hitamnya?

"Hei rukh hitam. Buat aku tertawa."

Rukh hitam hanya terdiam.

Dan Judal kesal. Ia ingin membuang rukh hitam tersebut dari dalam hatinya. Namun ia tidak tega. Selama ini ketika ia sendirian, rukh hitam-lah yang menemaninya.

"Tolong aku..." Judal bergumam. "Tolong aku... semua ini... habis."

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Judal tidak mengerti apa itu teman—tapi ia mengerti arti kata bawahan. Judal tidak mengerti apa itu kasih sayang—tapi ia mengenal baik apa itu benci.

"Seseorang... bangunkan aku... dari... keterpurukan... ini... ."

Ia berbicara sepatah kata demi kata. Nada intonasi perkataannya terdengar yakin.

"Seseorang... bangunkan aku... dari... keterpurukan... ini... ."

Ia berbicara lagi. Penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Seseorang... bangunkan aku... dari... keterpurukan... ini... ."

Dan terus berbicara.

"Seseorang... bangunkan aku... dari... keterpurukan... ini... ."

Malam itu... ia terus menerus bicara. Hingga suaranya serak. Namun ia terus mengulangi perkataan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya air matanya menetes. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar lantang. Dan akhirnya ia menambahkan satu kata.

"Seseorang... tolong... bangunkan aku... dari... keterpurukan... ini... ."

* * *

...

..

.

"_Cara pertama adalah __**dekati hatinya**_. Aku tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan fisik, karena itu akan mempengaruhi mental kerasnya. _Baginya pukulan dibalas dengan pukulan_. Ia tidak mengenal arti kata diskusi. _Ia ingin semuanya sepele_. _Ia adalah orang paling rumit yang pernah aku temui_. Ia adalah orang yang paling ingin aku tolong."

Dirinya melanjutkan berkata.

"_Aku ingin menariknya. Jika ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam, aku akan menariknya sampai keluar_. Sampai ia benar-benar murni. Sampai ia benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat mengenal dunia ini."

Jeda, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Ia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa_. Untuk dicontoh. Untuk dikagumi. Untuk membagi beban saja tidak ada. _Tidak ada siapapun di sisinya_. Tidak seorang pun. _Ia akan rapuh_. Ia akan sendiri. Ia akan mati—_ia menganggap dirinya mati jika kekuatan magi-nya menghilang_. Aku bisa merasakannya. _Ia ketakutan kalau kekuatannya menghilang... karena itu berarti... dia tidak akan dibutuhkan_."

Menarik napas, ia melanjutkan perkataannya kembali.

"Selama ini ia senang jika merasa dibutuhkan. _Ia bangga dengan kekuatannya, karena itu ia senang jika ada orang yang bergantung kepadanya_. Namun yang ada di sekelilingnya hanya memanfaatkannya. Karena itu aku akan bersamanya. _**Aku akan menjadikannya candu—aku harus berpikir seperti itu untuk menolongnya. Aku tidak boleh menganggap dia beban. Dia adalah tanggunganku. Aku bukan maksud berlebihan. Tapi itu adalah cara untuk menolongnya**_."

...

..

.

"_**Seseorang... tolong... bangunkan aku... dari... keterpurukan... ini... ."**_

.

..

...

"Apa... alasanmu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menolongnya?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Ia berteriak keras sekali. Ia berteriak meminta tolong."

* * *

"_**Aku harus menjadikanmu candu—manis. Kau adalah alkohol-ku, kau adalah semua harta-ku. Aku harus berpikir seperti itu. Kau adalah prioritasku. Kau adalah... adalah... adalah... yang... yang... yang... teristimewa bagiku. Hanya dengan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu."**_

* * *

...

Malam itu gelap.

Dan Judal sendiri. Tidak sendiri. Ada rukh hitamnya menemani.

Ya... ada rukh hitamnya menemani.

Judal membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Seseorang... tolong... bangunkan aku... dari... keterpurukan... ini... ."

Tatapan matanya mengarah kepada langit.

"Seseorang... tolong... bangunkan aku... dari... keterpurukan... ini... ."

Tiba-tiba ada rukh berwarna cerah, keemasan, melintas dengan cepat di hadapannya.

Judal terbengong-bengong, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ia melihat ada sosok seseorang, berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok itu membuka mulutnya, lalu mengucapkan kata yang telah disambungi permainan nada. "Keterpurukan... milikmu... aku... yang... akan... mengambilnya."

Judal terdiam sesaat.

Sosok tersebut bicara kembali. "Aku... yang... akan membangunkanmu..."

Iris marun Judal menatap sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok itu melanjutkan perkataannya._** "Kau adalah canduku, wahai sosok cantik yang terbalut dalam gelapnya kekotoran dunia. Kau adalah alkohol-ku wahai sosok yang tidak dapat kulepaskan barang sedetik-pun. Kau adalah harta-ku, wahai sosok murni yang ternoda oleh hingar bingar permainan kekuasaan manusia. Kau adalah... adalah... yang... yang... yang... teristimewa yang pernah aku lihat." **_

Judal masih terdiam.

Sosok itu terus berbicara. "Kau adalah prioritasku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Judal senang merasa dibutuhkan.

Sosok itu berbicara lagi. "Kau sangat hebat sebagai magi, kau istimewa dengan kekuatanmu."

Judal merasa senang jika ada yang bergantung dengannya.

Sosok tersebut melanjutkan, "Dan mulai hari ini... kau dan aku bersama... ."

Judal merasakan rukh keemasan tersebut masuk—perlahan masuk ke tubuhnya, menjalar ke bagian hatinya. Dan ada perasaan hangat.

Sosok tersebut tiba-tiba mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku berjanji di hadapan langit malam, aku berjanji kepada semua yang menyaksikan, kepada angin yang berhembus, kepada awan yang berjalan, kepada bintang dan bulan yang tengah memancarkan cahaya... bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu. Mulai detik ini."

Judal terkekeh. Matanya tiba-tiba sembab, dan basah. Ternyata ia menangis. "Apa yang membuatmu... merasa... bisa... menolongku?"

Sosok tersebut menjawab, "Karena kita sama... aku dan kau."

Judal terisak.

Malam ini ia tidak diserang—semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Malam ini ia tidak dilukai secara fisik. Ia tidak suka kata-kata rumit yang panjang—namun... malam ini ia melihat kesungguhan hati. Kesungguhan hati dari seseorang yang benar-benar ingin merubahnya.

Judal melihat sebuah rukh yang paling murni—yang paling cerah—dari dalam sosok yang berada di hadapannya itu. Dan rukh yang paling murni dan cerah itu terbang, memasuki dirinya. Dan perlahan, mengeluarkan rukh hitam yang selama ini terus menemaninya.

"Judal..." Sosok itu mengeluarkan suara. "Jangan menangis lagi."

Perlahan Judal membuka matanya, dan ia dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok itu... yang kini berada dekat dengannya. Sosok seorang anak yang polos. Sosok sang magi lain. Sosok yang paling bijak yang pernah ia temui.

Anak itu tidak menggunakan Solomon's wisdom kepadanya.

Anak itu hanya mencuri apa yang ada di dalam hatinya—rukh hitam itu.

_**Anak itu... tidak menyakitinya. **_

Anak itu tersenyum. Senyumnya hangat. Dan ia dapat melihat sosok sang malaikat dan sang pemberani sekali lagi—Ibu dan Ayahnya karena anak itu.

"Tidurlah... tidurlah... begitu bangun. Aku akan berada di sisimu... aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau sudah terlalu lelah. Judal." Sosok itu meletakkan tangannya di atas kening Judal, lalu perlahan membaringkan Judal di atas pangkuannya.

"Aladdin." Judal akhirnya menyebutkan nama sosok itu.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini. Kau mungkin tidak tahu. Tapi... tadi tubuhmu mati-matian bekerja untuk mengeluarkan rukh hitam itu dari dalam hatimu. Tubuhmu menolak mati-matian racun/rukh hitam itu—dan kini kau terbebas darinya. Tidurlah... kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau akan ada saat aku membuka mata?" Judal bertanya lirih.

"Ya." Aladdin menjawab.

"Kau akan selalu menemaniku hingga akhir nanti?"

"Ya." Aladdin menjawab kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan calon rajamu?"

Aladdin tersenyum, mengusap kening Judal. "Tidurlah... kau sudah capek."

Judal mengangguk. Menutup matanya.

Aladdin memperhatikan Judal.

_**Anak itu—Judal—sudah terlalu rapuh rupanya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar.**_

_Magi adalah sosok yang _immortal. _Yang akan hidup terus menerus._

Selama ini Judal terlalu terpaku akan bayangan kehidupan menyedihkannya selama ini. Ia terlalu banyak menerima siksaan mental... maupun fisik. Judal ketakutan. Hingga akhirnya walau belasan tahun berlalu, dan Kou Empire telah terpecah, Judal masih menganggap bahwa semua itu—masih ada.

**Bahwa penekanan Al-Sarmen terhadap dirinya. Bahwa perintah-perintah Kou Empire yang ditujukan kepadanya—masih ada. Judal merasa dirinya masih mengalami itu semua.**

Karena itu walau kini... walau kini... waktu telah berlalu begitu lama... sampai akhirnya Alibaba—calon raja Aladdin—telah menjadi raja sungguhan dengan prestise agungnya. Walau Alibaba telah memimpin sebuah kerajaan mashyur yang terkenal—dan kini... kini, hingga akhirnya waktu telah menggerogoti usia Alibaba dan semua orang yang Aladdin kenal... hingga waktu telah mengambil semua orang yang Aladdin sayangi... Judal ternyata masih tidak berubah.

_Aladdin menangis ketika menemukan Judal._

Anak itu—Judal—masih berpikir bahwa ia tetap berada di Kou Empire walau perang telah lama berlalu. Anak itu masih berpikir bahwa ia bagian dari Al-Sarmen ketika dunia bahkan telah menghancurkan Al-Sarmen. Anak itu masih berada di bawah tekanan, masih berada dalam bayang-bayangnya... berada dalam ilusi paling dalam yang ia ciptakan sendiri melalui rukh hitam di hatinya.

Aladdin menemukan Judal... yang tengah terduduk... termenung, di atas atap kekaisaran Kou—yang bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk—sudah tidak berbentuk! Karena kekaisaran Kou sudah musnah.

"Maafkan aku..." Aladdin bergumam. Ia menangis sambil membelai wajah Judal. "Maafkan aku yang terlambat... untuk membangunkanmu... untuk memberi tahu bahwa semua ini sudah berakhir... perang... Al-Sarmen... semuanya telah berakhir. Maafkan aku... sudah membuatmu berada dalam bayang-bayang ilusi selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya..."

Aladdin menggenggam tangan Judal.

_**Kau adalah candu-ku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. **_

_**Kau adalah prioritasku.**_

_**Mulai sekarang kita berdua... bersama. **_

_**Selamanya.**_

* * *

_End._

* * *

**Author's note: **

Saya... sayang banget loh sama Judal. Saya mencintai dia. Silahkan anggap saya gila, tidak waras, karena mencintai tokoh fiksi. Tapi perasaan itu nyata.

Fic ini dibuat—didedikasikan kepada Judal.

Judal. Hei, banyak yang mencelamu, 'nak. Banyak yang menghujatmu. Asal kau tahu, dulu saya membencimu. Sama seperti mereka, saya berpikir kau menyebalkan, tukang onar, tukang rusuh. Tapi saya salah sekali. Saya waktu itu tidak mengerti dirimu. Tidak mengerti bagaimana rapuhnya kau. Sama sekali melupakan fakta bahwa kau tidak punya tempat bernaung... bahwa kau sendiri... .

Maafkan saya, Judal... saya mencintai kamu... bahkan saya miris ketika mendengar bahwa Shinobu Ohtaka-san berkata bahwa kau memang tidak mempunyai tempat untuk bernaung, karena itu kau jarang mengekspresikan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Semua itu kebohongan 'kan? Kau masih punya hati.

(Ya... sebenarnya fic ini saya buat karena emosi juga sih... karena ehm... ada yang nyumpahin Judal mati... dan bilang kalau dia itu... hm... ngeselin.)

Di sini... saya... berusaha untuk menjadi karakter Aladdin.

'_**Saya adalah yang terlambat. Saya adalah yang tidak menyadari bagaimana rapuhnya dia.'**_ Bedanya... sejauh apapun tangan yang saya ulurkan untuk Judal, ia tidak akan bisa menggapainya sementara Aladdin, Aladdin dapat menggapai Judal.

Kenapa saya memilih Aladdin sebagai sosok itu? Karena dia adalah yang paling bijak. Karena dia yang 'melihat' Judal walaupun sedikit. Karena saya percaya bahwa Aladdin adalah yang menyelamatkan Judal di akhirnya.

Bagi yang bingung itu nama penyakit Judal apaan di dalam dunia _modern_ ini (ya, itu penyakit loh) namanya adalah _**Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)**_. Penyakit itu dapat membuatmu berhalusinasi, menciptakan halusinasimu sendiri berdasarkan pengalaman/siksaan mental dan fisik yang sudah kamu emban selama ini. –oke, ini yang Sherlockian pasti tau... **.w.** #plak

Dan ya, Judal berhalusinasi akan dirinya yang masih menjadi bagian Al-Sarmen dan menjadi pesuruh Kou Empire—padahal hal itu telah lama berlalu. Ia seolah tidak bisa lepas dari hal itu.

Akhir kata, _review_?

Saya... sangat menghargai jika kalian mau tukar pendapat dengan saya, mengenai Judal. **:)**


End file.
